Your Hair is Like a Drug
by DJ Broken Wang
Summary: ... That's what he said. Or two of them in that matter. A continuation from Bake x Take x Fail(2016), wherein someone was starting these sensations towards the other. Still not finding it? Check it out!


Dear readers, I had nothing to do within this week! But I'm a human, so I have to do something... like doing throwbacks.

I watched Mirai Nikki marathon (crazy, crazy Yuno), watched Kindaichi Case Files (a high school 'detective' solving murder cases), watched the whole Reborn series (and successfully maintaining the fangirl-ness to a certain level that is tolerable to a leveled decibel), listened to a list of High School Musical songs (when I found out there will be HSM4 to show up next year!), and opened my wafer box thinking of stealing food to my mom - only to find my stash of history (time capsule).

Yup, I had just found my works from elementary to high school on that piece of box that suspiciously looked like my - our - biscuit party box. How come I put those things here. So what I did is I rekindled those silly memories, several of those are bad memories, and created a scrapbook out of it. But I lost interest in it since I don't have interest in art ever since the world began. So, you know what I did.

Note that I am a Physics major, not some pansy dolt wearing aerobics clothing and started drawing 'nice' trash - where the mouth is the eye and the ear is the hair.

I emptied the useless thingies under the rain to become active charcoal for future use. Yay.

... I know, you're mad at me not saving those memoirs. But seriously, we have Facebook! I had taken this in account before. But this only proves that physical things perish but not the actual memories you have. Can you use those garb to remember your breakup? No. It's all in your mind.

My life.

Disclaimer: The original story is only a fanfiction, any events or names were only coincidental. Plus, the main story it was based (Bake x Take x Fail) is from DJ Broken Wang. Meaning this is a form of copyright infringement, and the author might sue me on making this fanfic.

*.*.*.*.*

Your Hair is Like a Drug

*.*.*.*.*

Ah...

The beach is full of bliss. Home to vast blue skies and white sand beaches. A serene abode to sweet ocean sounds and beautifully-coloured exotic gumamelas.

Yes, yes. A picturesque paradise for couples in love.

Ah...

A place like this is like a dream come true, especially for a girl in a present teenage years, who is currently experiencing it right now.

"Come here, Haru-chan!"

"Kyaaah! No!"

"Ahaha!"

Haru Miura was leisurely running around the beach wearing her green polka-dotted bikinni, with her knight in shining armour Tsunayoshi Sawada playing lovers' tag. The beach was full of yelps and screaming laughs.

"Hahi!"

"Ahaha! I've caught you now - "

They were standing on a watery-deep shore, the male's hands were caging the petite figure of the brown-haired girl, but she manages to slip out of his grasp.

"Hahi! Not yet!"

They kept their playful chase for several minutes until the teenage girl gave up from exhaustion and was finally managed to get caught.

"Hahaha!"

"Haha - Hahi!"

Her prince charming had suddenly lifted her off to the wetter sandy grounds. He gently stood her back once they got to the shoreline, and Haru's feet tickled as they felt the watery grains scraping their bare soles.

There they were, standing within a breadth of air away. Their foreheads touching, a dazzling smile appearing on Tsuna's features. Some sparkles too, since this is Haru's vision.

"Haru," He held her waist. "I've never felt your hair before... It was soft and silky... Please keep it this way." He was pertaining to her hair, which was surprisingly mesmerising. It was the first time she had wore her hair down. Of course, our dear brunette obviously blushed furiously like there was a waging war of emotions and logic. How can she respond to that?! She was requested personally! How can she refuse to her princey saviour?!

He then held her face, them being so close. Breaths mingling, lips a strand away from her own. If anything, Haru can die a happy woman.

Big waves surrounded their romantic getaway. A big one slowly approaching them as their lips nearly touched -

 _SPLASH!_

"Hahi!"

A perky voice suddenly squeaked as brown orbs suddenly opened - wait, were they closed?! Don't tell her she was daydreaming?!

"Welcome to the land of the living, Haru-san." A familiar voice made her aware of the liquid trickling her face and its sweet taste plus the nutty air she smelled.

Coconut juice.

 _Wait - Did he just -_

Then, she looked at her drink, and it was already half-empty. She then glanced back to her companion, he was sporting an innocent look, but his brows were twitching and his back a little slouched.

He was on verge of laughter.

She knew that kind of gesture. Since she and Hibari-san have been close friends for two years, she already learned his quirks. When he was on his killing spree, he would just grin like the ones being shown from the deranged people before performing their serial massacre (according to her frantic logic when one day Hibari shown her the first scene of the doctor's brutal acts with a police officer's head **1** ). Also, that mirth did not reach his eyes... You were just looking at the void from his icy blue orbs. It seems as he didn't have taken pleasure on just biting people to death.

On the other hand, the only time those rocky stare dissolve was when he was feeling mischievous and somehow, she had always found herself on the middle of it. It ranged from outrageous pranks (like scaring her that she almost peed from his Hibarin costume) to forcing her to watch horror films with him - not that she was being a fiend of it (but she hated gore films). And she never forget to look intently to his eyes to see a sea of guilt and glee strangely mixed together.

And right at that moment, the latter was correct.

She briefly glanced to the ravenhead, then took a bunch of napkins sitting on her side of the table, and she stood up while wiping her face concocted with the beverage.

"... I've never been so thankful you saved me... Hibari-san." She spitefully said, every word dripping with sour sarcasm. Hibari stood up. "Where did that come from?"

"From you... " She then briskly walked away.

*.*.*.*.*

"Gyuhahaha! Missed me, missed me, missed me! You will never catch me, Stupid Tsuna! Gyuhahaha!"

"Stupid cow! Don't mess with the Tenth! I will catch you and turn you into small bits!"

"If you can, Octopus Head!"

"What the - "

"Wow! This is kinda fun! I want to join your tag!"

"No, this is not... "

"Baseball freak!"

"Hahaha! Oh - look out Gokudera!"

"Wait! Lambo-kun! Gokudera-kun! Watch out!"

BLAG!

A sudden collision disturbed the silent peace within Namimori. A sixteen-year-old boy wearing a red armband, which was suspiciously from the undusted Namimori Middle School, went to the source of the noise.

Only for him to discover the four noisiest people he had ever known. One of them was very lucky...

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, Yamamoto Takeshi, and Gokudera Hayato. You disturbed the peace of Namimori. And because of that, I will bite you to death."

Nah. Kid or no kid, there's no excuse now. He was on his worst mood today.

"Gyu - "

"Tch!"

"Yay!"

"Hieee!"

With a fierce smirk, the boy unleashed his mighty weapon of doom known as his tonfas.

Suddenly -

"Hibari-san! Hibari-san! Hahi! Where is he?... Hibari-san!"

A young girl wearing a different clothing from the others was frantically running to a person named Hibari.

That was, the person who was planning to bite the noisy pursuers...

Tsuna glanced at the far side to identify the person looking for the demon from hell in the form of the delinquent named Hibari Kyoya.

"Wait... Is that... Haru?"

Gokudera, Yamamoto and Lambo took a glance to the way the spiky-haired brunette was looking.

"Great. If it wasn't the stupid woman."

"Yeah... Why is she here?"

"Haru-nee?"

At the sound of her companion (except Gokudera), the brunette looked, only to see the four... and something else.

"Hahi! Hibari-san... Haru's glad she had found you... "

As she went nearer, she took note of the general mood of the atmosphere.

"... Hibari-san, it's just once a year! Please help our school by putting up a caravan in your school too - Hibari-san?... What are you doing?"

Haru took a good look at her surrounding as she twirled around, only to see Lambo's watery eyes and sniffles.

Was Hibari bullying Lambo?

Not only the kid, but her future husband as well?!

Oh, did he wished to see Haru's wrath?!

She turned her furious gaze to the unsuspecting raven-haired prefect.

"I never thought you would be powerful against younger children." She started.

Her statement just passed through deaf ears. Hibari was still standing in front of the herbivores, tonfas still in his hands. This triggered her motherly instincts, being close to the afro-head made her more protective. So, she have done what the trio did not expect.

She walked in front of the prefect with crossed arms.

Of course, feeling the hostility directed towards him, he glared back to the brunette.

"Hieee... Haru-chan's banging heads with Hibari-san... You should not go to him in his angry spree... " Tsuna fearfully said, gears ready to run away from the active volcano.

After a good minute of their glaring contest, the ravenhead spoke. "Go. You're not a part of this - "

"Well, yes I do!" She exclaimed, totally forgetting her speech pattern and the reason why she was there. "You're not supposed to hurt little children! They're angels!"

He scoffed. The three could not believe what they were witnessing. He was acting so un-Hibari.

"Did you just come here for the purpose of lecturing me with your herbivorous logic?"

And Haru pretty much scoffed back, a lot louder than his. "And that is the reason why you don't have any friends! You're unfeeling, barbarian, PUT THOSE DOWN!" She commanded, pointing to his tonfas.

His brows briefly scrunched as he immediately stiffened. That societal word surely struck a chord within his psyche. And his bloating ego suddenly deflated.

The three silently agreed. Hibari, after all, was still the lonesome wolf even after befriended by the Midori student. Yamamoto, having a pair of sharp eyes, had seen the prefect's grip on his metal weapons tightened and slightly shaking, his knuckles turning into a paler shade. He tensed.

"Hey, Lambo-kun!" He called out to the still crying baby. He was followed by the baffled Tsuna. "Lambo-kun, I have your favourite candy!" Lastly, Gokudera followed their example, seeing his Juudaime and the baseball idiot doing the same thing. "Ugh... sorry, L - L - Lambo! I'll play with you!"

But their beckons had been futile when the kid cried harder.

"UWAAAH!"

The two arguing people did not faze, as they turned the heat up. Not noticing the pile of spectators they were already attracting attention from.

"Oh, really?" The DC chairman raised his chin a bit to obviously send a scathing message below the belt. "And you call your platonic principle the best logic?" He took a glance to Vongola Neo Primo.

She took the bait.

"Hey! Don't question my validity! Once I said I'll be Tsuna-san's wife, Haru Miura is going to be Mrs. Haru Sawada!"

Tsuna winced a bit by her declaration. Did she have to be so loud on a broad daylight?

"Hah!" He rolled his eyes. "You really are stupid, coward, female dog **2**!"

Haru gasped. She had never heard that curse before. Yes, she bantered a lot with Gokudera, but he's a gentleman that he would never mention a bad word towards her.

Man, she never felt so... utterly humiliated.

"The bomb herbivore is correct. You really are stupid woman - "

PAK!

The sound echoed all around the area, as everyone witnessed the grand Armageddon.

The mighty carnivore stood still, fully aware of what the other did, but he did not have a heart to do about it. The shocking part was he let himself be the one to be hurt.

"I... HATE YOU!"

The Midoritian then briefly wiped her eyes as she turned around, then swiftly fled out of the scene.

*.*.*.*.*

He could still remember how his right cheek stung and throb. He, indeed, saw the red imprint of her hand on his straight manly cheek. Normal Hibari should have went back to her and smack her head off, but he already befriended a human who was only familiar with cake flavours, fairy tales, anime, and TV shows.

Well, he hated to admit this, but that physical contact has no effect. Though he felt his chest constrict and his gut sunk in sudden pain he couldn't understand the reason behind.

He stood from the chair of the beverage stall they were taking shelter before, as he let his eyes trained to the disappearing silhouette of his newfound friend. Then, her words had, once again, resurfaced.

 _I hate you!_

 _Thump. Thump._

He felt this thing again. He sighed to ease the pain, which was not that painful... must be his imagination.

With a downcast look, he followed suit as he placed his hands in his pant pockets.

One of them getting the feel of the strange box, which he had just received and yet to be discovered, yesterday.

*.*.*.*.*

The ravenhead was walking on his lonesome, when on the busy intersection, he saw a short old woman trying to cross it.

Like what I had said, dear readers, normal Hibari would just pay that no mind. However, months of being tied to societal norms, gave him a centre-based principle to help those in need. So he went to the poor old woman who was having a hard time to deal with urban life.

"Good afternoon, obā-san **3** , mind me assisting you?"

So, so un-Hibari.

The old woman tearfully looked up to him. At first, he thought that the old woman was Haru whom was making puppy eyes to force him for her whim... funny.

They had just met earlier to a bad note.

Why did it seem that he missed her on a certain degree in which he had to ask himself, constantly, how she was doing?

 _Hn._

Guilt.

Yes, it was the guilt.

 _Thump._

His heart beat a little stronger. But he just ignored it as he helped the grandma cross the street. After making sure that the old woman had crossed safely, he made a turn to patrol once again, when the old woman held his arm.

Once again, he remembered how the brown-eyed girl took a hold of his arm to get a favor. He faced the old woman.

"Young lad... people might see you as a dark and bad character on the outside, but you really have a gold heart."

Then, a moment of silence followed.

From the elder's statement, Hibari had stilled to let the words sink in. As soon as he understood, he let out a short chuckle so soft that the old woman almost did not hear it.

"... People do think I am bad... but I appreciate the thought. Thank you."

The raven-haired prefect went back to where he originally thought he was going, but he was stopped once again by that same hand which was being pulled.

"Wait... young lad... I'm just going to give you something... " The old woman then fished something out of her pocket. She then referred her attention back to the prefect's hand to place something - which felt hard yet too light to touch. Hibari opened his palm, only to see an ordinary box.

What's this? A piece of heirloom? Or a piece of garbage?

He then looked back to the old woman, only to find a blanket of air. She was not there anymore.

Silence...

And for the second time since he met the strange creature, the silence had stretched his patience thin. Which was totally different, since he loved the peace.

 _Ah, this is a waste of time._

Plus, he had to sort his mind out because it had been boggled by guilt and those strange feelings resurfacing in his head. He needed an outlet.

To whomever crossed his path... may God be with you.

But, little did he knew, the 'old woman' had jumped to the nearby hedge and met up with Tsuna, Gokudera, and Bianchi with her goggle glasses on.

The box cannot be opened that simply, but he will find one out soon enough.

*.*.*.*.*

Which he already found out since the day after that, until the day they were already in the amusement park (courtesy of the baby). Truth to be told, this has been immensely irritated the anxious cloud guardian. But then again, he could just break it easily to verify the thing keeping his hands from twitching... except he can't.

It would be too rare for the lashing carnivore to be keen and patient for something. It could not be, without the help of Reborn (again?!).

Yes, the same Reborn who disguised himself to an old woman. He was too discrete, he even deceived the hawk-eyed skylark. And he deceived him, once again, with the same box. He guilt-tripped the middle schooler about the old woman's feelings.

As I've said before, normal Hibari should have just wreck it and burn whatever was inside it. However, he has been civilised since the fateful day that stupid cake broke his barriers and met Haru.

"Hibari... you must feel how the old woman had before she gave you that... think of it as Haru... "

... Gah, that name! The source of his herbivore-ness right now.

Which comes to this: asking her to patrol the amusement park with him while she begrudgingly called it a plain date without her Tsuna-san. Although that left a burning sensation from his chest, he still have to set it aside.

Now, the two of them are sitting in an open-air styled Ferris Wheel. Haru was still mad at him from his disgraceful act, to the way he manhandled her in the haunted house. He took a glance.

Yep, she was still mad.

"Hmm... "

"No!"

Sigh.

He accidentally moved the cabin's body like a swing, and he found out that Haru just reacted. He moved the cabin once again.

"KYA! STOP DOING THAT!"

She almost ended up crying while running to her home, but the ravenhead had stopped her to do so, by holding her hand firmly and informing her - again - that he is one of the Vongola guardians. She had calmed down, finally. And from that time, her anger dissipated.

However, the events were still fresh in her mind. How come Hibari have been angered for the last few days before they got the chance to speak.

He also thought the same as they interlocked their fingers, of course.

That was a risky big step. But all good.

The Ferris Wheel round was just finished, and he was on his way to one of the food stalls to but themselves a watermelon shake. He had left her to sit on one of the silent areas' bench chairs. He was thinking about how Haru had calmed down as he seriously rationalised everything down.

That was until he remembered the old woman and the baby had said. How to unlock someone's feelings by feeling his surroundings.

Then, it clicked.

The box hasn't opened yet. He tried to feel the box inside the pocket, until he felt some sort of unusual smooth knob. He fished the box and inspected it to see the knob. In curiosity, he pressed it.

Clack!

And the box mechanically opened, revealing a silken female's ponytail.

Oh... that was why he has been angry.

*.*.*.*.*

It has been more than a month the monster have been on his monster-er mood. Oh wait, was that monstrier? Ah, never mind.

Hibari has been grumpy since the day Tsunayoshi Sawada had engraved his death wish with an intricated coffin when he complimented the oblivious Midoritian for the sudden change of hairstyle.

 _That lunchtime, the gang huddled to a picnic in the grassy of Nami-chuu's backyard. Of course, being Haru Miura, she dutifully went there like a breath of fresh air, strolling to dubiously declare her love while offering her homemade bento. There was no surprise there._

 _On the other hand, Hibari seated on the tree branch a yard away from the herd._

 _What was unusual, though, was instead of the high ponytail like she had before, it was now arranged to a half-pony. This had shocked them._

 _"So, what's with the change, Haru?" Yamamoto asked. He was muddled with Gokudera's rude remark of the stupid girl being the same stupid girl even if she changed her hairstyle._

 _She disregarded the silverhead's comment as she answered. "Well... my hair's getting long, and it was a waste cutting it off."_

 _Kyoko, idol Kyoko, giggled like an idol, and sparkingly made a comment. "Wow... Haru, you're more glowing than before... I was also planning growing my hair, too!"_

 _"Yeah!" Tsuna butted in, too obvious that he only responded when his crush did so. "You're very cute in that, Haru. Please keep it like that."_

 _Now, Haru, being so smitten to the King of the Herbivores, was lovestruck like a puppy as she also obliviously believed it while blushing like a seasoned red apple._

From that day, she kept the hairstyle.

And from that day, Hibari had been grumpy ever since.

*.*.*.*.*

Feeling stupid with his childish outbursts, Hibari glumly went back to the bench where he left her with their drinks, only to find her being surrounded a group of random hippies.

"Hey, hey! Stop waiting for something which will never appear... Don't worry, we'll keep you company and get you better."

"No!"

Okay, that snapped his rage. He swiftly went to the thugs as he threw a tonfa to a lecherous hand on her hip. The guy yelped, then the group ran for their lives. Haru faced him back. And the knocked beverages.

"Hahi! Kyoya?!... Oh... " She then went to him while giving him a hug.

"Hahi! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry **4**!"

As a response, he pat her head, then turned her around. Haru thought that the lad was still angry with her, when she felt his hands combing her hair, bunching them, then secured with some sort of a ponytail.

"... This will ward them off... "

"Hahi?"

Then, she finally realised it. His anger meant -

"So you were angry because I let myself the center of attention from my hair?" She turned around to stare at his impassive face and calm eyes. She then giggled, tiptoed, and kissed his left cheek. She then stood back to stare at his sudden facial reaction.

At last!

She made him blush!

"So cute!"

"What?!"

"Hahi!" She then pulled his hand to go back to the food stall. "Let's go... you still owe me watermelon shake... and sweet buns, too! Ohoho, you have to make up for it!... "

Hibari let himself be pulled and smiled a small one, discrete to not let her see.

After all, he had learned an important lesson from the best hitman in the world.

*.*.*.*.*

 **(1)** This is the part when I say "not all sweetbreads are confectionery cakes or peach buns." This movie introduced me to thrillers and suspense since I was nine years old. Dr. Hannibal Lecter is a psychotic doctor who has an obsession for murder and towards FBI agent Clarice Starling. The Silence of the Lambs(1991 film) is my inspiration to create deep poems when I was on elementary and read paperbacks. Funny that I do not write suspense... yet.

 **(2)** In the past (when I was a kid, like five), this word just taxonomic-ally (or taxonomy-cally, whatever works) means a female dog. Like doe a deer, a female deer. It was just startling for me to suddenly splashed with a cold water of truth that this term is no longer that, and is already taboo to even mention on a literary site. Just feeding your vocab.

 **(3)** Obā-san, or /oba-a-san/, is how Japanese people call older women in this century. This is also how grandpas are being called, ojī-san or /oji-i-san/. However, this is often to be mistaken with /obasan(auntie)/ or /ojisan(uncle)/, so make a long vowel if you are calling an elder, and put -sama on it as a symbol of respect. Just another luggage from literature.

 **(4)** Stop lying peoples! You would never live a normal life without hearing this! Sorry Sorry-Answer(2009) was a popular song boomed by Super Junior(2005) from South Korea. KPOOPERS!

... And, yeah! This ended my one-shot! Yay!

This is the continuation for my throwbacks from 2013 and 2016, since I had just reread the comments for continuation requests! It was really hard to do a second part oneshot, mind you! But this is challenging, given that my writing style before is furthered unrecogniseable from my actual style now.

So, what do you think?


End file.
